mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corelie
Quotes: "Hello new in the area?" "If your here to be my friend i dont mind why not its always nice to meet new people" "If your here by order of the demon lord or as a messanger of the order my answer is no and will always be no" Biography: Corelie family history is writen in blood. As the last gardian of a demi plane called swordland Corelie has the ability to draw and use every single blade in existance from an ordinary dagger to a legendary claymore. Corelie ability to draws swords out from her very behing made her a very prized target both to the demon lord army and to the order who want to use her as a living weapon. As such she has been fleeing for most of her life trying to find peace away from conflict. It is said that her very body is made of swords and as such no actual weapon in existance can damage her however shattering the blade she uses seems to hurt her. Corelie by her very nature hates battle but is not beyond killing if its necesary to protect her freedom or someone precious to her. Her ability to fight drawing blades from the ether doesnt limit to simply wielding swords... she can also throw them in a barrage of steel or use them as a shield. Every single blade she sees or craft is added in her memory as a new weapon so it is said swordland may in itself have a fair million of swords burryed in its hallowed grounds. As Corelie herself said it this is not conjuration magic... it is actualy something altogueter defrent as if she drawed those blades right out of her mind or her body or rather as if swordland actualy was a part of her very behing. Tales of the Infinity blades: Once upon a time a blacksmith became famous for his work he created weapons... powerfull weapon yet hated to let them go as he felt his work would be misused or lost. As such the blacksmith made a pact with a powerfull devil so that his work would never be lost and always exist in his heart of heart, a part of his soul that his descendant and the child of his descendant would protect for all eternity, Swordland. So began the existances of the guardians of swords known as infinity blades who could wield and use all sword in existance. The devil deal was simple... every single weapon the man would see or create would be replicated in this world as a perfect exact copy that would never be destroyed or disapear. The user would be able to retrieve any of those blades for a cost so to wield or see them however the shortsighted man had been deceived for this power had a price. For thousands of years his descendants who sported the ability to wield any if all blade would be used as tools of war becoming deadly soldiers and powerfull generals the price for drawing the swords was of course to draw blood and as such infinity blades for the most of all became insane berserkers always seeking to feed their insatiable hunger for the iron contained in the blood of their foes. The devil had suceeded into creating an abomination that would plague man for generations killing for pleasure and commiting mass genocide to fuel their lust for blood, sometime for good and something for bad reasons. There was one of them however who grown tired of fighting, deciding to finaly remove himself from the world and live as a common ordinary person puting a final end to the endless bloodbath he and his ancestor perpetuated. For many years the gift disapeared from view however one day in desesperation a child drawed a weapon from her mind to defend herself and the world leaders aware of the birth of a new infinity blade came to her in order to take the child and forge her into a tool of war for their own purpose. As she cathegoricaly refused to be used as a mere pawn her assaillant slaughtered her family before her very eyes telling her she would never again be safe anywhere for long as she would not pick a side in the war opposing the chief god and the demon lord. For 10 years the girl traveled the world her malediction fellowing her as friends and foe alike died around her. Eventualy she closed her heart refusing to listen to it anymore and effraid of losing more people dearest to her becoming as cold as the steel she used to defend herself. That is until the final moment where she finaly found peace that in her most vulnerable state she was defeated by a trickery she hadnt foreseen becoming later something else then human... Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ★★★★★ Ranged Attack Power: ★★★★★ (Throws swords) Magic Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ (Cannot use magic) Physical Defense: ★★★★★ Projectile Defense: ★★★★★ Magic Defense: ☆☆☆☆☆ (highly vulnerable to magic) Speed: ★★★★★ Charm: ★☆☆☆☆ Charm Resistance: ★★★★★ (As a mamono Corelie is naturaly immune to charm attack) Willpower: ★☆☆☆☆ Category:Characters